A Test of Loyalty
by drwhofangirl591
Summary: A message arrives from Belle's father arrives at the Dark Castle


**Summary: **An unexpected message from Belle's father arrives

**A/N:** Inspired by Jane Espenson's comments in the "Skin Deep" DVD commentary.

There was a loud banging at the castle doors.

Rumplestiltskin looked up from his spinning as the knocking echoed through the stone walls. Visitors to the Dark Castle were rare. He slowly rose from his wheel and casually strolled out to the giant doors to see who was brave enough to venture up to the Dark One's lair. By the time he reached the entrance the pounding had ceased. Rumplestiltskin flung opened the doors in time to watch a skittish emissary hastily making his retreat down the long path to the main gate. An impish smile spread across his features. Instilling fear in others always brightened his day but he had to wonder what the man had wanted. Glancing down Rumplestiltskin discovered a scroll lying at his feet which he could only assume the messenger was meant to deliver. He snatched it from the ground and walked back into the great hall.

Belle was busy setting out the afternoon tea when she heard the doors slam shut. Coming into the hall Rumplestiltskin stopped in the middle of room to read over the scroll. Curious, Belle dared to creep closer to him to see what he had. As she did she immediately recognized the crest at the top of the parchment as her own. A thousand questions swirled in her mind. Was it news concerning her father? Was the war over? Did her father want to strike another deal for her return?

"It's from your father dearie." His voice startled Belle from her thoughts. Rumplestiltskin kept his back to her as spoke. "He's writing to express his gratitude. How quaint." He laughed as though he had made a joke.

"Does –does he inquire about me?" Belle spoke uneasily, afraid of her own voice and the emotions it might betray. There was a long pause before Rumplestiltskin replied.

"Yes." There was an uncertainty to his voice, as if he was debating whether or not he should tell her what the letter said.

Belle took a hesitant step forward, "May I read it?" The Dark One glanced over his shoulder at her; there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he carefully rolled up the scroll and placed it in her hands. After pouring himself a cup of tea Rumplestiltskin returned to his spinning wheel in the corner, leaving her alone with the message.

She tried to keep her hands from shaking as she uncurled the parchment. This was the first news she had heard of her home since agreeing to go with Rumplestiltskin. Her eyes scanned over the page taking in her father's familiar scrawl before reading the message. In the letter, Maurice respectfully thanked the Dark One for saving his kingdom but refrained from going into detail about how it had been done. The last passage inquired after his daughter, wanting to know if she was being treated well by her captor, if she could be allowed to write to him if he could not see her. Tears stung her eyes as she reread her father's plea to learn of her well-being. She practically had the message memorized by the time she realized how long she had been standing there. As Belle rolled up the parchment, she realized there was tiny bit of writing on the underside of the paper which she hadn't noticed before. It was written along the very bottom edge of the parchment and easily missed, entirely concealed when the scroll was wound up.

Belle squinted at the tiny words trying to decipher them. The hidden note read: If you can escape, the messenger awaits beyond the gate for you

Her eyes widened. Her father was trying to rescue her. He must have put the note there in the off chance Belle would see this letter. She glanced over to the corner. Rumplestiltskin was deep in thought at the wheel, oblivious to the rest of the world. Biting her lip, she pondered what to do. She had promised him forever but she had the opportunity to return home, should she take it?

No, she finally decided. Rumplestiltskin had honored his deal and saved her people, therefore she must honor hers. But if the messenger was out there then she could at least send her father a reply and calm his fears. Another glance at Rumplestiltskin's direction confirmed that he was more occupied with his spinning than her. Slowly she backed toward the door, tip-toeing so as not to disturb the Dark One.

When she was near enough to the door, Belle turned and ran out into the foyer –or at least she tried to. Instead of arriving in the entrance hall, she found herself entering the great hall. Confused Belle tried again to exit the room only to find herself re-entering the great hall once more. She was trapped.

Determined to find a way out, Belle kept an eye on the room, glancing over her shoulder as she crossed the threshold for a third time. She failed to notice that Rumplestiltskin had silently planted himself before her as she came through the doors and into the great hall yet again.

Belle slammed into his chest, nearly knocking herself down from the force of the hit. Rumplestiltskin remained solidly in place, unaffected by the blow as he reached out to steady her.

"Going somewhere dearie?" he questioned.

"Um, I was trying to get to the kitchen… to make your lunch," Belle tried to keep her voice from shaking but it was no use, she had always been a terrible liar.

"The kitchen," he raised a hand and pointed across his body, "is that way." Belle averted her gaze to the floor, drawing a blank as to how to respond. Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes and leaned down pushing his face in front of Belle's, forcing her to look at him. "You weren't trying to escape by any chance now were you?" he asked in a playful manner which masked his true suspicion.

She stared into his gold-flecked eyes. "No, of course not."

"Liar!" Rumplestiltskin barked as he drew himself up to his full height. Belle could see how he was fighting to contain his anger and rage which boiled just below the surface. "You were trying to flee to your father's messenger, the one that is supposedly beyond the gate waiting to spirit you away." He garnished his words with extravagant gestures.

Belle gasped, "You saw the note?"

"Saw it?" he chuckled mockingly. "Oh no dearie, I put it there." Rumplestiltskin cackled at the look of confusion on his maid's face.

Belle's brow furrowed as she considered this revelation. "So the entire letter was a fake? My father never contacted you?"

"No, no. The letter was real except for that last little bit – that was my doing." He stood before her with a wicked grin, pleased that she had fallen for his prank.

"Why? Was this some cruel trick?" Belle cried.

"Not trick, a test," the Dark One snapped.

"A test? A test of what?"

"Your loyalty to me and our agreement," he retorted through clenched teeth. Rumplestiltskin stepped closer to her, closing the already short distance between them. "A test which you failed. You saw a chance to escape from the monster and _you_ were going to take it."

"No I wasn't." Belle replied sternly, holding her ground. "I was only trying to send a reply to my father to let him know that I was fine and that I had no intention of breaking our deal." She watched as his expression shifted from anger to bewilderment. Rumplestiltskin leaned in once again, staring into her blue eyes, his brow deeply creased as he searched for any hint of dishonesty. He found none.

"You truly believed that I was trying to escape?" Belle asked softly as she matched his intense gaze.

"What else was I to think when you ran for the door?" His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke, the bitterness in his tone lost. "You promised me forever, dearie." Fear and betrayal swirled in his ebony eyes.

"A promise I fully intend to keep."

Rumplestiltskin straightened, a slight smile tugged at his lips which he hid as he turned away from Belle. "Go. Write a reply to your father." He dismissed Belle with a wave of his hand. "I will see that he gets it."

Belle was speechless for a moment. "Thank you," she finally stammered. She spun around ready to walk through the door when she hesitated. "Um am I able to get out now?"

"What?" He threw her a puzzled from over his shoulder. She pointed to the entrance. "Oh! Yes, yes." With a flick of his wrist a haze of magic shimmered around the doorframe. When it dissipated Belle stepped out and into the entrance hall. She hurried to her room to write her letter.

End.


End file.
